1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to systems for controlling electrical devices in a building, and more particularly to such a system that allows the control of each electrical device in the building to be individually programmed.
2. Statement of the Problem
Over the course of the past two decades, a great change has occurred in the level of convenience provided by today's consumer products. The progress of technology has led consumers beyond wanting basic functions in their consumer products; they now want products that pamper and have features that are “intelligent.”
One industry that exemplifies this new expectation is the automotive sector. As users sit in their cars, everything they need is at their fingertips. Cruise controls maintain their speed while they listen to the stereo. If a user wants to reach another person, they press a single button on their car phone, the audio mutes automatically, and they speak as if the person is sitting before them. If a user isn't sure of the route they are taking, they press another button and a map appears on a screen to their side. When they reach their destination, the car's security system is automatically armed and the door locks with one press of a button on their key chain.
Yet buildings, such as houses and commercial structures, don't offer this same level of convenience and luxury. Buildings are more varied and complex than cars, creating difficulty in producing a one-size-fits-all system. In addition, a homeowner or other building user is also not stationary, like the driver is in his car. Historically, buildings have been served by separate and dissimilar systems for the control of lighting, security, climate, entertainment, and other controls. Each system has been completely independent of the others. Later, alarm companies began to add lighting features, and lighting companies began to add HVAC features, and so on. Then companies emerged that tried to tie all these subsystems together with yet another system. The failing in this approach was the “glue” that holds these systems together—the electronic connections and, more significantly, the programming system. The current state-of-the-art of this “glue” is such that the task of integrating these disparate functions becomes very complex and tedious.
Automation systems of today are a result of this history. They consist of separate systems for lighting, security, and HVAC, typically joined together by an extended version of a home theater remote control. Limitations arise from this approach. Since these systems were initially designed to serve a single function, the connection points to other systems or controls are limited. In turn, the degree to which a component of one system can interact with another is also limited. The number of interactions between the two systems is small. For instance, you can make a light come on when a security sensor trips, but to do this with a large number of sensor/light pairs is difficult.
Furthermore, each system has it's own programming method. To install or modify a combined system requires detailed knowledge of each individual system. This places a very high skill level requirement on potential installers. A combined system with four or five vendors means that each system must have its own backup or valuable programming information will be lost. There is no centralized backup point for these existing systems. When a change is made, the installer must be sure to remember to make a backup on the spot and to keep the system files together, further adding to the high level of complexity experienced by common installers.
In addition, all of the significant existing systems require a personal computer (PC) as part of the programming process. This means that each system must be installed on the programmer's PC and that the application must be run while connected to the system to make a change. If another system needs a change, the serial port connection must be moved to the other system and the new application must then be loaded and run, usually requiring a completely different method of programming than the previous system. If the systems utilize an advanced remote control or central touchscreen/display system, it too will be programmed in a different manner, causing the whole process to be repeated again.
Some systems use a PC as the controller. This is a natural temptation because PCs have a nice keyboard, large displays, and big hard disks. The problem is that they are highly complex and prone to crashes. The reliability of PCs is not likely to increase because both the operating systems and the applications become more and more complex. As vendors focus on new features to differentiate their products, no engineering resource is left available to improve reliability. A crashed home installation cannot be required to be “re-booted” in the middle of the night by the homeowner.
Some systems control lighting only and not security. Generally, these systems require PC programming (RS232 connection). They also include keypads-buttons/faceplates that require engraving, which requires detailed pre-construction planning to ensure keypad functions/engraving. Plus, they require large power enclosures and homeruns from each controlled device to the enclosures.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,870 issued Apr. 3, 2001 to William Foster teaches a portable hand-held remote control which may be utilized for selecting designated functions in a plurality of remotely controllable multimedia processing units. The user-selectable screen objects are initially created from a general-purpose computer and transferred to the remote user interface unit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,282 issued Feb. 20, 2001 to Smith et al. teaches a building automation system that utilizes a central computer to provide instructions to devices of a building. The communications for the devices are all routed to the central computer via a large number of cables. Both these systems require a high level of programming, as well as a complex array of electronic communication lines.
Computerized systems typically coordinate communications by assigning each electronic device a unique address. One common way of handling the need for a unique address is that products are assigned a unique number during the production process, and this number is programmed into the device. A problem with this method is that it requires an extra production step that often requires specialized equipment.
Other systems are based on radio frequency (RF) technology and when these systems are maximized, they require additional transmitters/receivers to grow the system. These systems generally control lighting only and not security, plus they also require PC programming.
3. Solution to the Problem
The present invention solves the above problems with a building automation system that controls every system in a building in an integrated, consistent manner. For example, rather than looking at a switch on a wall as the control for a specific device, such as a light, a fan, a fireplace, or a sprinkler system, the present invention implements small user interfaces, such as touchscreens and wireless remote controls, each of which can control any device from anywhere in the building. The default display for the interface is a simple display that controls the devices in the room, or the part of the room, in which the user interface is located. This interface can be programmed to have any level of complexity, but typically will have the complexity of a conventional four-switch switchbox. By touching a button, the user can switch to another simple display that controls the devices in another room, or another part of the room. Thus, instead of walking around the building to operate various sets of switches, the user can stay in one place and “bring” the switches to herself or himself. This is a major change that affects the very relationship between a homeowner and his dwelling or a building tenant and the building.
The invention provides a central controller, a plurality of user interface units, and a plurality of device drivers, all connected to the same trunk conductor. The device drivers are also connected to the devices they drive and to a power supply. The central controller preferably stores all the settings for the device drivers. When a user operates a user interface, such as a touchscreen unit, the unit preferably sends data to the controller, which changes the settings for the specified device driver. Periodically, for example, every 50 milliseconds, the controller updates the settings for all drivers.
Preferably, there is a pair of trunk conductors, comprising a twisted pair of conductors. Preferably, this twisted pair is the inner pair of an eight-conductor CAT5 cable. Preferably, another twisted conductor pair of the cable straddles the inner pair and provides the system power, and the rest of the conductors provide the system ground. Preferably, there is a plurality of trunk cables in a building. Thus, if one trunk is cut or otherwise disabled after the building is built, to get the devices on that trunk up and running again, one only needs to make one connection between the disabled trunk and another trunk.
The feature of storing all control information in a single central controller, and updating it with input data that can come from any user interface and apply to any driven device, makes the system easy to use as discussed above, but also makes it easy to install. The installer does not have to have expert knowledge of any system. The installer only needs to connect a cable to the controller and route it to the junction boxes in the building. Then a user interface or driver is connected to each junction box as needed. This portion of the installation is, in fact, as simple or simpler than installing a conventional AC wiring system. Someone knowledgeable about the programming of the system can then proceed to program the system.
If a builder is building many similar or identical living units, such as a tract of townhouses or apartments, the installation becomes even simpler. Someone knowledgeable about programming the system programs one living unit, then the programming is copied to the other units. Preferably, a memory card is inserted into a memory card slot in the controller, and the controller automatically downloads the programming. The memory card is then inserted into the controller in another living unit, and the programming is, preferably, uploaded to all the interfaces, drivers, and the controller of that unit.
The invention provides a building automation system comprising: a plurality of programmable user interface units, each of the user interface units located in a room or associated area of a building; a plurality of power drivers, each of the power drivers located in a room or associated area of the building; a controller comprising a processor and a memory; and an electrical signal trunk connected to the controller; wherein each of the user interface units and each of the power drivers are connected to the electrical signal trunk. Preferably, the user interface units include a touchscreen. Preferably, each of the user interface units is capable of controlling each of the power drivers via the controller. Preferably, the building automation system further includes an electrical circuit panel and an electrical power conductor connected between the electrical circuit panel and each of the power drivers. Preferably, the electrical signal trunk is a low voltage control wiring, and most preferably, CAT5 cable. Preferably, the building automation system includes a plurality of electrical devices, each of the electrical devices electrically connected to one of the power drivers, the electrical devices comprising a plurality of different types of devices selected from the group consisting of lighting fixtures, fans, security systems, audio/video systems, heating systems, air conditioning systems, garage doors, garage door sensors, doorbells, window controls, sprinkler controls, garage door openers, electronic gate openers, driveway heaters, sidewalk heaters, fireplace controls, intercoms, speakers, microphones, dampers, digital cameras, hot water heaters, telephones, aquarium controls, water feature controls, pool/spa controls, fire protection systems, thermostats, and switched outlets. Preferably, the user interface units include a button separate from the touchscreen, the button adapted to control an electrical device in the room or associated area in which the user interface unit is located. Preferably, the electrical device is a lighting fixture, and the system a light for illuminating the button. Preferably, the system includes two types of wireless remote control, IR and RF, wherein the IR wireless remote control controls only the electrical devices in the room in which it is located, and the RF wireless remote control can control devices in any room of the structure. Preferably, the IR wireless remote control further includes a selector button, wherein operating the selector button changes the electrical device controlled by the wireless remote control. Preferably, the IR wireless remote control further includes up/down buttons, wherein selecting the up/down buttons adjusts the electrical output to the selected electrical device. Preferably, the IR wireless remote control further includes a flashlight and a flashlight activation button. Alternatively, the invention also provides a third type of wireless remote control, which transmits radio frequency (RF) signals as well as infrared (IR) signals, allowing the features of the two basic types to be combined. Preferably, the touchscreen displays a scene screen object for controlling a plurality of the electrical devices with a single touch. Preferably, the touchscreen displays a program screen object enabling the user to program any controllable electrical device in the building or associated areas. Preferably, the touchscreen displays screen objects for accessing three or more functions selected from the group consisting of: time, date, temperature, weather, security, intercom, audio, and sprinklers. Preferably, the user interfaces include a level control for controlling the level of power applied to an electrical device. Preferably, the level control includes a bar graph device for indicating the power level at which the level control is set. Preferably, the touchscreen displays a rooms screen object for displaying a listing of the rooms and associated areas of the building. Preferably, the touchscreen displays a screen object for displaying a list of all controllable electrical devices in the rooms and associated areas of the building.
In another aspect, the invention provides a building automation system comprising: a controller comprising a microprocessor and a memory; a plurality of programmable user interface units, each of the user interface units located in a room in a building; each user interface unit comprising: a touchscreen, a speaker, and a microphone; each user interface unit is capable of controlling an electrical device in a room in which the controller is located; and each user interface unit is capable of controlling an electrical device in a room different than the room in which the controller is located. Preferably, each user interface unit further includes a camera. Preferably, each user interface unit further includes a motion detector.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a building automation system comprising: a plurality of programmable user interface units, each of the user interface units located in a different room in a building; and each user interface unit is capable of controlling three or more appliances selected from the group consisting of lighting fixtures, fans, security systems, audio/video systems, heating systems, air conditioning systems, garage doors, doorbells, window controls, sprinkler controls, garage door openers, electronic gate openers, driveway heaters, sidewalk heaters, fireplace controls, intercoms, speakers, microphones, dampers, digital cameras, hot water heaters, telephones, aquarium controls, water feature controls, pool/spa controls, fire protection systems, thermostats, and switched outlets.
In still a further aspect, the invention provides a user interface unit for a building automation system, the user interface unit comprising: a touch screen; a speaker; a microphone; and control electronics capable of controlling three or more appliances selected from the group consisting of lights, fans, security systems, audio systems, heating systems, air conditioning systems, garage doors, doorbells, window controls, sprinklers, fireplaces, intercoms, and thermostats. Preferably each user interface unit further comprises an occupancy sensor. Preferably, each user interface unit further comprises a camera.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a user interface unit for controlling an appliance in a selected room in a building, the user interface unit comprising: a graphical display; a memory for storing a plurality of displays to be displayed on the graphical display, the plurality of displays including a selected room display suitable for controlling the appliance in the selected room and at least one display suitable for controlling an electrical appliance in a room different than the selected room; a room button on the user interface unit; and a processor responsive to the room button for displaying the selected room display. Preferably, the selected room is the room in which the user interface unit is located. Preferably, the button is on the graphical display.
The invention also provides a method of controlling a selected electrical appliance located in a first room in a building, the method comprising: pressing a program screen object on a touchscreen user interface unit located in a second room different than the first room; responsive to the pressing, displaying on the touchscreen user interface unit a list of a plurality of appliances in the building and an indication of which room in the building in which each of the appliances is located; touching the screen to select the selected appliance from the list, responsive to the selecting, displaying on the touchscreen a list of attributes of the selected appliance; and programming the attributes. Preferably, the method further includes automatically arranging buttons showing the attributes on the screen. Preferably, the method further provides after the programming, touching a room screen object on the screen, and responsive to the touching the room key, displaying a screen including a control button for an appliance in the second room. Preferably, the list of appliances includes two or more appliances selected from the group consisting of lighting fixtures, fans, security systems, audio/video systems, heating systems, air conditioning systems, garage doors, doorbells, window controls, sprinkler controls, garage door openers, electronic gate openers, driveway heaters, sidewalk heaters, fireplace controls, intercoms, speakers, microphones, dampers, digital cameras, hot water heaters, telephones, aquarium controls, water feature controls, pool/spa controls, fire protection systems, thermostats, and switched outlets.
The invention further provides a product for controlling a selected electrical appliance located in a first room in a building, the product comprising: instructions for directing a processing unit to: display a program screen object; receive an input that the program screen object has been activated; responsive to the input, display a list of a plurality of appliances in the building and an indication of which room in the building in which each of the appliances is located; receive an input identifying a selected appliance on the list; display a list of attributes of the selected appliance; receive a value for a selected attribute; and communicate a signal for setting the selected attribute of the selected appliance in accordance with the value; and a media readable by the processing unit that stores the instructions.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a method of controlling at least three different appliances in a building having at least three rooms, each of the three appliances being in a different one of the rooms, the method comprising: entering any one of the three rooms; and operating a touchscreen control panel in the entered room to control any one of the three appliances. Preferably, the operating comprises: selecting a screen object corresponding to a selected appliance; and utilizing the selected screen object to control the selected appliance.
In yet a further aspect, the invention provides a method of programming a building automation system comprising: a plurality of programmable user interface units, each user interface unit located in a different room of a building; a controller; and an electrical signal trunk connecting the controller and the user interface units; the method comprising: electrically connecting a non-volatile memory unit storing a program to the controller; the controller recognizing that the non-volatile memory contains a program appropriate for programming the control system; and the controller uploading the program into each of the user interface units. Preferably, the recognizing comprises: the controller recognizing that the programmable appliance user interface units do not contain a program; and the controller recognizing that the non-volatile memory unit stores a program appropriate for the user interface units. Preferably, the recognizing comprises the controller recognizing that the non-volatile memory unit stores an update to a program stored in the user interface units; and the uploading comprises the controller updating the program in the user interface units. Preferably, the electrically connecting comprises engaging a plug/socket connected to the non-volatile memory with a plug/socket connected to the controller.
The invention also provides a method of backing up a building automation system comprising: a plurality of programmable appliance user interface units, each user interface unit located in a different room of a building; a controller; and an electrical signal trunk connecting the controller and the user interface units; the method comprising: electrically connecting a non-volatile memory unit storing to the controller; the controller recognizing that the non-volatile memory is blank; and the controller downloading data from the user interface units to the non-volatile memory. Preferably, the electrically connecting comprises engaging a plug/socket connected to the non-volatile memory with a plug/socket connected to the controller.
The invention also provides a method of installing a building automation system in a building having a circuit panel including a plurality of electrical power lines, a first electrical device installed in a first room in the building, a second electrical device installed in a second room in the building, the method comprising: installing a first user interface unit in the first room and a second user interface unit in the second room; electrically connecting the first user interface unit and the second user interface unit to a controller having a CPU and a memory; electrically connecting the first electrical device to a first power driver and the second electrical device to a second power driver; electrically connecting the first user interface unit to the first power driver and the second user interface unit to the second power driver; and using the plurality electrical power lines to supply power to the first power driver and the second power driver.
In still a further aspect, the invention provides a method of programming a building automation system comprising: providing a first building automation system in a first building; programming the first building automation system; providing a second building automation system in a second building; and copying the programming of the first building automation system to the second building automation system. Preferably, the copying comprises copying the programming of the first building automation system to a removable medium; transporting the removable medium to the second building; and copying the programming of the first building automation system from the removable medium to the second building automation system.
The invention also provides a slave device for use in a building automation system, the slave device comprising: a memory; a processor; a signal input/output for connecting the processor to an electrical signal trunk; a touchscreen display; and a room button separate from the touchscreen display for controlling an electrical device.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a slave device for use in a building automation system, the slave device comprising: a memory; a processor; a signal input/output for connecting the processor to an electrical signal trunk; a touchscreen display; and software or firmware stored in the memory for causing the touchscreen to display a screen object for listing the electrically controllable devices in the rooms and associated areas in the building.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a slave device for use in a building automation system, the slave device comprising: a memory; a processor; a signal input/output for connecting the processor to an electrical signal trunk; a touchscreen display; and software or firmware stored in the memory for causing the touchscreen to display a screen object for listing the rooms and associated areas in the building.
The invention also provides a remote control device for use in a building automation system, the remote control device comprising: a memory; a processor; a selector key for selecting a function to be controlled; a display for displaying an indication of the function to be controlled; and an up/down key for controlling the function. Preferably, the remote control further includes a flashlight.
The invention also provides a level control for use in a building automation system, the level control comprising: a memory; a processor; a signal input/output for connecting the processor to an electrical signal trunk; an infrared receiver; and a level control indicator to indicate the level at which the level control is set.
In still another aspect, the invention provides a slave device for use in a building automation system, the slave device comprising: a memory containing a protective code; a processor; a trunk output connected to the processor; and software or firmware directing the processor to output the code on the trunk output in response to a predetermined signal received on the trunk. Preferably, the slave device is a device selected from the group consisting of a touchscreen user interface, a remote user interface, a level control device, and a power driver.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a method of doing business comprising: licensing an electronic system technology to a licensee, the electronic system including an electronic slave device and an electronic controller; assigning the licensee a protective code; storing in the controller software or firmware instructing the controller to: receive the protective code from the slave device; and not recognize or communicate with the slave device if the code is not received. Preferably, the electronic system is a building automation system. Preferably, the process of receiving the protective code includes sending a message from the controller to the slave device and receiving the protective code in response to the message.
In yet a further aspect, the invention provides a method of enforcing copyright protection for software or firmware, the method comprising: providing an electronic system including a system controller and an electronic device, the system controller including a processor and a memory, the electronic device including protectable software or firmware; the memory including instructions to cause the processor not to communicate with or recognize the device if the software or firmware does not include a proper copyright notice. Preferably, the system requires a working address for the device to communicate with the controller, and the not communicating with or recognizing comprises not providing a working address to the device.
The present invention eliminates the need to access a PC to control home management features. It further eliminates the need for an “always-on” and/or dedicated PC to control home management features and eliminates program incompatibility issues running on a Windows-based PC. The present invention provides convenient access to all home management features from anywhere a user interface unit is installed. In addition, the controller is reliable, efficient and compact. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.